


Promises

by Celestewrites



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestewrites/pseuds/Celestewrites
Summary: She's giving into the darkest part of herself who wants to experience the affection Klaus is offering to give her. She isn't second best, she wasn’t an afterthought, she was what he wanted.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one shot of Klaus and Caroline! There's very little smut(?) — I don't even consider it smut but figured I'll give a warning before you go any further.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“I will walk away,”

Caroline stared at Klaus, lowering her wall as she allowed herself to abandon all her fears and fall into the darkness that surrounded Klaus Mikaelson. Her body moved closer absent-mindedly, he met her in the middle, closing the space between them.

“And I’ll never come back,” His dark eyes searching into hers, looking to see if she’ll back down, if she’ll change her mind but he knew, he can see her defenses gradually lowering.

“I promise,” His right hand carefully cups her face while she lets the words settle between them before she makes her move.

“Good,” She uttered.

Her soft lips sealed the promise, she fell further into the darkness but only to be caught by the most powerful creature on earth. 

“Don’t hold back,” Caroline whispered into his lips.

Klaus opened his eyes, meeting hers and gave her the most devious smile that sent chills down her spine. 

“Oh Sweetheart, be careful what you wish for,” His lips instantly found a place behind her ear, trailing searing kisses down her neck. Caroline closed her eyes tightly, melting into his strong arms. Her hands gripped his black shirt fiercely, easing a heavy moan out her lips.

“Beautiful,” He hummed onto her soft skin. Her heart raced, cheeks flushed at the comment.

“Klaus,” His name fell from her lips in need and want. She felt his hands move to the front of her camisole and ripped it in two. Her heated blue eyes met his dark and lustful eyes, his lips were on hers again. Caroline pushed them onto a large tree, tearing off his shirt. She beamed smugly, daring him to have his way with her.

He growled, pushing Caroline against another tree and giving into the dangerous attraction they held for each other.

Each kiss they shared seared into her, his lips wondered very inch of her body. His large hands held her, caressed her and touched her in places that had her coming undone for him numerously. What she couldn’t forget was his eyes, they held raw desire and tenderness she desperately and repeatedly tried to deny was there. 

But he wanted honesty from her and for once, she embraced the darkest part of herself that saw the good in him... that selfishly wanted him.

Slowly, they come down from the high of their blinding desire. Caroline fought back the reality threatening to take their time away... to take him away.

Klaus held her tightly in his arms, the stillness and contentment wrapped around them. Her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her eyes shut tightly, hoping for more time but she knew better. This was the Big Bad, the Villain...

A gentle kiss on the forehead pulled her back into the real world, she looked up at him painfully slow. She met his darker blue eyes, seeing his hesitation and disappointment made her look away but she rested her head on his chest, trying to grip at the lingering remains of the dream they shared.

“It’s time,” He trailed tenderly, his lips pressed at the top of her head. His finger drawing softly on her skin as she watched the sun setting past the trees ahead. She looked up at him, her heart stopped as she took in the golden light playing on his face and his eyes... His eyes were showing her their bright future and all she had to do was choose him but she knew she couldn't. Her heart ached at the thought.

“You’ll keep your promise?,” The corners of her lips lift into a small sheepish smile but kept her eyes on him, looking for a change in them.

“You know I will, Love,”

But it didn’t happen. 

Caroline heavily exhaled in both comfort and uneasiness. His hand caressed her hair as if he already knew how she felt… which she guessed he probably did. 

Reality is crashing in...

“But if you ever needed me...” He trailed, assurance in his voice. 

_He would always be there for her._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! 
> 
> I appreciated the kudos on my last one shot. Thank you so much!


End file.
